Time Warp
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: The Shadows have a new mission, to destroy the Dynamic Duo. Will they destroy them, or will they some how overcome this. Only time can tell... Rewrite of Altered.
1. Chapter 1

**As promised here is the rewrite of Altered, hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own Young Justice or any characters.**

* * *

**Time Warp**

**| Gotham city dock**

**| 12:00 A.M**

"Where's the mini Justice League now, bird boy?" Joker smiled and laughed as he held the knife to Robin's throat. His green eyes blood shot and his smile sending chills down Robin's back. He had one of his purple dress shoes on the boy's chest, pinning him down. Joker closed in on the boy, the knife now touching Robin's skin. He and Batman had been trying to help a bunch of fishermen who Joker and Harley were trying their new Joker venom on, Harley had distracted Batman and the two had gotten split up. Now Robin lay under the mad man's shoe, his breath coming out in ragged gasps as the knife was pressed closer and Joker stomped on his chest with his shoe.

Joker laughed again as he started drawing blood from Robin's neck. The boy groaned and bit his lip trying not to cry out. "Leave him alone, Joker!" Batman called from behind the two. Joker laughed and removed the knife from Robin's neck. He kept his boot firmly on Robin's abdomen and turned towards Batman's anger filled face. Batman had a dark bruise on his left cheek and his costume was torn a little on the chest, but otherwise he was unhurt.

"Aww, but Batsy, we're just getting to the fun part!" Joker says as enthusiastically as he can. His laugh echoes in the cold night air. Batman growled and stepped towards Joker. Joker smiled at Batman, reaching down and picking up Robin by his hair, the boy bit his lip once again as he reached up to grab a hold of Joker's gloved hands, he would not scream in front of Batman. "Not the best choice Batsy. You should have just kept this bird in his cage." Joker smiled bigger. The man reached behind his back, Robin looked at him curiously, the boy saw the man slide a gun out of his back pocket, getting ready to point it at Batman. The boy acted fast, not caring what he was saying.

"You know Joker, your name fits you. Because you're a joke!" the boy hisses through his clenched teeth. He wouldn't let this mad man win this. Joker looked at him and burst out laughing, almost as if it was the funniest joke in the world. He laughed again before tugging again on Robin's hair, the boy about cried out, clenching his hands around Joker's hand, trying to pry it off of his hair.

"Though that was amusing, I will not be upstaged by a little bird!" He smiled and threw Robin towards the water near the Dock. Robin plummeted into the water without warning, his lungs were instantly on fire, water filling his lungs, he hadn't been able to get any air in before he hit the water. He swam towards the surface, faintly hearing a fight going on above the water; his vision was blurred a little but not much, nothing serious. Still he kept swimming, just as he was about to break through the surface a rough hand grabbed his neck and pulled him to the surface. Harley Quinn, her makeup smeared and an angry look on her face was the one who drug him out of the water. Further down the dock Batman and Joker were fighting.

Harley glared at Robin and threw him on the ground. She stomped on his chest, making him cry out a little. He grabbed her boot and twisted her ankle, making her cry out and fall off him; he then got to his feet. "I am sick of people stepping on me today!" He said and kicked Harley in the head, instantly knocking her out. He handcuffed her and started dragging her limb form towards Batman and Joker. Joker was currently being handcuffed. Robin smiled and threw Harley next to Joker. Batman turned towards Robin. "I think I'm going to need like, eighteen showers, that water is gross." Robin says pointing towards the water.

Batman's only reply is a large glare, the kind of glares he only gives criminals. He'd never giving Robin that glare. The boy stepped back a few inches, not liking the look Batman gave him. Batman turned away and didn't say anything, he shot his grabbling hook, leaving Robin alone on the docks with the two hand cuffed criminals.

**| Batcave**

**| 12: 30 a.m.**

Batman took off his cowl as he got out of the Batmobile, he glared at nothing and his teeth were clenched. Robin followed more slowly behind him, the glare he had been given had burned into his mind, his legs felt weak and he could hardly hide the hurt that was on his face. He took off his mask and walked over to the changing room, hoping to quickly change and go up to his room.

"Dick." Bruce called, his back was to the boy and his features were stiff. Dick walked up to Bruce, his eyes staying on the ground. "What do you think you were doing?" Bruce said with anger evident in his voice. Dick looked up with surprise; Bruce never talked to him like that.

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean!" Bruce yelled. Dick still looked clueless. "The whole fight! You were being idiotic and irresponsible, you almost died!" Each word stabbed into Dick like a knife.

"I wasn't trying to do anything wrong." Dick crocked.

"Wasn't trying? Wasn't trying!? You were being immature and idiotic! And your excuse is that you weren't trying!?"

Anger filled Dick's eyes. "Well I'm sorry I can't live up to your expectations! I'm not you Bruce!"

"YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT MY EXPECTATIONS?! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT COLD!? YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY NOTHING LIKE ME IF YOU THINK I WOULD DO ALL THIS JUST SO YOU WOULD LIVE UP TO MY EXPECTATIONS!"Dick flinched back at Bruce's tone. **"**FOR ONCE I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GROW UP DICK!" Dick took a few steps back, the anger diminishing to show hurt, betrayal, and pain. Bruce looked into Dick's eyes and saw all of this. He instantly regretted his words. He reached out to Dick but the boy flinched away from his touch. "Dick?"

"You don't think I'm grown up… I grew up when I was eight… I grew up when my parents fell… And you don't even put your trust in me, even after all these years… I was trying to save you, Joker had a gun. He was going to shoot you. I didn't want you to get hurt, so I created a distraction." Dick's face was full of hurt. "I'm sorry that you can't see that all I was doing was trying to help you. And what do you do? You give me a glare that you only give petty criminals. You yell at me as if I was nothing. And maybe I am nothing to you. But if I am I'm not going to stay here and not be wanted."

Dick's voice was low and quiet. He looked up to Bruce one more time before putting his mask back on and running away from the man. "DICK!" Bruce called, trying to get the boy to come back. But Dick didn't listen. He jumped on the R cycle and sped out of the cave. If only he had known what was to come. Maybe none of this would have happened.

* * *

**So, please tell me what you think of this rewrite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY! Sorry about that, I'm just so relieved this chapters done. I am so tired. I had a mega sugar rush around 10 P.M and I've sort of broke down. It's almost one and I really need some sleep. Ugh, anyway enjoy the chapter. **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

**Time Warp**

**| Gotham city **

**| 1:00 A.M**

The bike speed faster as he moved down the streets. He didn't know why, but he felt so betrayed by Bruce's words. He didn't know why the man was so mad at him! He was trying to do what was best, but apparently that wasn't good enough for his mentor. So he rode on, avoiding cars and speeding way past the speed limit. It's not like they were going to pull over him, he was Robin! The words were indented into his brain, the hated words, the glare, the way his mentor treated him as if he was nothing.

He let out a breath of destruction. He sped even faster, noticing a light up ahead had just turned yellow, so he sped as fast as his bike could go, quickly moving out of the way of cars and getting out of the intersection before it turned red. A few cars honked at him but personally he could care less. He didn't need their criticizing; he already had to deal with Bruce's.

He growled as he thought of his mentor. He didn't know why that man had to be so cruel. He heard a clicking sort of noise but ignored it. If he had just slowed down to check the sound it might have saved him from his fate. Suddenly his bake tire completely popped, his front as well, sending him flying of his bike at high speeds, he rolled a few feet, his bike skidding behind him. Until he came to a stop, his back colliding with a street sign, the bike rolled in front of him, before landing directly on his left leg. He let out a scream, his half conscious body feeling every bit of the pain.

Blood poured from cuts and scrapes, red crimson pooling out of his mouth. He slowly looked at his legs, fearing what he'd see. He gasped as he looked at his torn legs. Blood poured out of both, they were shredded to pieces. His vision was blurring in and out, his vision swimming, looking like the world was turning around him.

He lay on his side, pain covering every inch of his body. He coughed, blood splattering onto the ground. He groaned in pain and clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. His face was scrunched up in pain and he just wished for darkness to take him already. He opened his eyes a little, noticing a pair of feet walking towards him, for a moment he thought it was Batman, coming to save him.

His heart abruptly dropped the second he noticed the man's boots were gold. Unless Batman went through a costume change that he didn't know about, this wasn't the man he was hoping for. His ears bused and he could only faintly hear the man's footsteps, in the distance loud sirens called, someone obviously knew he had crashed besides this man.

The man bent down, his face covered in shadows, his hand reached towards Dick, and that's when the boy lost consciousness.

**| Gotham city **

**| 1:00 A.M**

Batman typed on the Batcomputer, updating files while listening to a cop radio, he was hoping to be here when Dick got back so he busied himself in his work. He knew what he said was cruel, so he figured he would let the boy cool down a bit. He also made a deal with himself that if Dick wasn't back by 1:30 then he'd go and find him. So really, he figured there was nothing to worry about. Dick was just blowing off steam now.

"Master Bruce? What are you still doing up? And where is Master Richard? He was not in his room."

"Dick and I had a fight, he went to blow off some steam, he should be back soon." Bruce explained.

"And why, may I ask, are you not out searching for him?"

"He needs some time to cool down."

"Yes, and being in a city full of dangerous criminals is a good place to be when your mind is clouded with anger."

Bruce turned to Alfred with one of his eyebrows raised; he still had his cowl down, "Was that sarcasm Alfred?"

"Indeed it was Master Bruce." The old butler had a ghost of a smirk on his face. Bruce returned the smirk, enjoying the peaceful moment for once.

"_All available unites; we have an accident on 22__nd__ street, repeat 22__nd__ street. It appears to be a biking accident, we need you down there now to block off the scene." _Both Bruce and Alfred turned towards the radio. Bruce stiffened.

"What is it Master Bruce?"

"Dick went out on his bike…" Bruce replied quietly. He pulled up his cowl and headed towards the Batmobile. "I have to make sure it wasn't him."

**| Outskirts of Gotham**

**| 1:30 A.M**

Dick awoke in pain; he was surprised he had even woken up. Heck! He was surprised that he was alive! He coughed, blood dripping out of the side of his mouth, his eyes were half lidded as he observed where he was. Crates piled high and sealed doors were in the distance. From the looks of the place, a warehouse, how unoriginal. There were no windows that Dick could see, but he could hear the sound of rain hitting the roof of the warehouse.

Dick could see the light of lightning flash, so there had to be some sort of window somewhere. The boom came soon after. Dick shuttered, he was cold and yet his skin was hot. He looked around again, seeing the same golden boots come towards him again. He growled and looked up at the man. His face was once again canceled in shadows. But still Dick could feel the man's smirk. He wanted to punch the man. Why did every idiotic person in Gotham think it would be fun to kidnap him? He just about hit the man when he realized his arms were tied behind his back. He was surprised at first, but then realized it wasn't really that big of a surprise. Dick looked back up at the man.

"Welcome to your destiny Boy Wonder."

* * *

**Remember, reviews help me update faster. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Welcome back to Time Warp! A special announcement You can now join me on Facebook to know when knew updates will come, what I'm currently working on, sneak peaks to new stories and more. Check it out here: www. facebook Robin FanForever? ref=hl (Just minus the spaces)**

* * *

**Time Warp**

**| Unknown Location **

**| Before current events**

A tall lean man, who couldn't be over maybe thirty-five, stood in front of a bunch of screens that wrapped around him in a circle, on the screens were people, though they were unrecognizable because it was only their figures covered in light. The man had a dark mustache with a goatee and bushy eyebrows; he was covered in a golden medal suit of sorts with a brightly polished helmet on his head. On the helmet, right above his eyebrows, was a small orb embedded into it. And on his chest was a larger version of the orb embedded into his armor.

He looked around at the screens, his face expressionless. He'd been called to an unknown place to speak with this group. They called themselves 'The Light' whatever that meant. The man had been curious but not curious enough to go at first, that is, until he heard from the Gotham underworld that this _'group' _would be able to pay him big money, that's when he chose to come.

He'd been dragging on this conversation for a while, they'd been telling him they would pay after the job was done, and only then. He'd agreed, now was the time to figure out what these people wanted.

One of the members started it. "We don't ask anything big you see."

"Then what do you need?" the man asked curiously.

"You see, we have a little problem with a certain bat and bird…"

**| Gotham city **

Batman walked through the taped off crash site, no body had been found but the red bike he had dreaded to see was lying on its side. Puddles of blood led to a large pool of it, it was still fresh, suggesting that the person riding the bike, Dick, hadn't left too long ago. Someone around the place had called in that someone had crashed his bike and wasn't getting up. An ambulance and a couple of police were sent there. But after another person called saying that it was Robin himself on the bike, Commissioner Gordon came to the scene. The place had been taped off and the police and Batman were now trying to figure out where the boy had gone.

Gordon walked up to Batman, who was crouched next to the red bike that was half covered in blood. "Is it his bike?" Gordon asked. Batman nodded, not saying anything else. He ran his hand along a few of the many scratches on the bike's side. His hand landing on where the missing tire was at the back of the bike. Someone had sabotaged this bike. Both tires coming off wasn't something that just happened every other day, especially a bike that was made like this one. "Any chance Robin just left it somewhere and someone took it for a joy ride?"

"No," Batman said slowly. "Robin knows better than to just leave his bike out in the open, he also knows to put the counter measures on." He finished.

"Then we got to find him, anyway we can, if he's losing as much blood as this wreak site suggests, he might already be half dead." Gordon states.

But when he turned to look at the man, he was already gone. "Figures…"

**| Outskirts of Gotham**

Robin looked up at the gold-plated man. The man had an odd mustache and goatee and his outfit was completely gold. "W-who a-a-are y-you?" the boy sputtered out. His lungs felt like they were on fire and each time he tried to get air into his lung it became harder.

"I'm the one, who will take you to your destiny." The man said, smirking a little. "You see, you are not meant to stay in the dark nights shadow forever. No, this is your destiny; you were supposed to be here for a reason."

"A-and w-w-what r-reason is t-that?"

"So that I can get paid of course!" the man said, he smiled and walked away a little. He walked back into the shadows just as the doors to the warehouse burst open. Rain began to pour in from its newly found opening. Lightning stuck in the background, showing the outline of what looked like a giant bat.

"B-Batman…" Dick mumbled. Batman turned towards his apprentice and instantly froze as he saw the state of him. The man ran as fast as he could towards Dick and kneeled down.

"Robin." Was all the man said as he took in the damage to his ward. He noticed how Dick had begun to close his eyes and instantly stiffened. "No Robin, you can't sleep now, not just yet." He warned. Dick nodded but he didn't know how long he would last. Dick tried and failed to keep his eyes open, they closed, and his head lolled to one side. Batman instantly tried to wake his young partner back up, but the boy wouldn't budge.

"You're a little too late Batman." The golden clad man said from behind the Dark Knight.

Batman turned around, only briefly seeing the man before light began to fill the room. Then, he blacked out.

**| Wayne Manor**

Bruce woke with a headache, his limbs hurt and he felt like he got hit with a truck. He slowly sat up, and looked around his room… wait, his room? How did he get here? Bruce quickly got out of bed, ignoring the headache and ran down the hall to Dick's room. He opened it and realized it was empty, Dick's stuff was gone and the furniture was covered in sheets. The walls had been painted over and the carpet replaced with wood floor.

Bruce ran over the possibilities of what had happened. Dick could have died when he blacked out and he had fallen into a coma somehow. Or maybe after everything happened Alfred had decided Dick shouldn't be here, so after he recovered he took him to an orphanage. No, Alfred wouldn't do that. It also didn't explain how all of Dick's stuff had disappeared. He backed out of the empty room and ran down the hall. He looked back for a second, as to see if anything had changed, only too look back in front of him where Alfred was standing. He halted just inches away from the old butler.

"My word! What has you so excited this morning?" asked Alfred.

"Alfred, where's Dick?"

"Dick sir?" asked the confused Butler.

"Richard! Where's Richard?"

"I was not aware that you had company last night, but whoever this 'Richard' person is, isn't here now." Alfred stated. "Now, Master Bruce, I believe you need to go assign the team their next mission."

"Team?" asked a stunned Bruce. Why didn't Alfred know who Dick was?

Alfred rolled his eyes. "How much did you drink last night sir? If you don't mind me asking."

"Drink? I didn't drink anything!"

"I see," the old butler saying in an almost teasing voice. "You didn't drink anything. Well, if I must, the team as in the Young Justice team, you know the one that formed a few months ago?"

So Alfred knew about the team, but not Dick? "Now I suggest you get moving! Or do I have to drag you there? The team expects you to give them their mission and you are going to live up to it!" the old butler threatened.

Bruce shook his head and walked down stairs towards his office. He walked in and slowly walked over to the grandfather clock, he set the time to when his parents died and then walked into the elevator. The elevator slowly started to go down, but Bruce didn't really notice. His mind was in a fog. He didn't understand what was happening. He'd just seen Dick last night! Alfred had known Dick for almost five years!

The elevator doors opened and Bruce walked out. His legs taking over and he almost mechanically walked over to his Batman costume.

* * *

**I'll see you guys next time. And remember to check out my facebook page to see when the next update will be. **


End file.
